


Saudade

by Thundercracker1999



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 双胞胎兄弟双箭头暗恋故事双向系统魔改有上旋的艰难新兵岁月（?）
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Saudade

鉴于这是个没什么人看的自嗨产物我就不搞什么预警了  
※兄弟恋故事，提前避雷  
※关于这个双向系统，这篇以及之后的几篇故事都有一些私设（魔改……），在这里，双向系统能够共享知觉与情感，但是思想除外。另外，尽管他们通过这个系统可以分享彼此的知觉，但是这个系统并不会造成实际的机体损伤，只是共享同一份痛苦，一方死亡不会导致另一方死亡，不过会产生堪比火种链接撕裂的痛苦。  
※又名，旋哥的艰难新兵岁月……

“嘀嗒……嘀嗒……嘀嗒……”  
黑暗中，只有酸涩的雨水渗入岩缝后滴落在身侧岩石的声音提醒着他时间的流逝。  
那墨绿色的液体每击打岩石一下，他芯中的不安便加深一分，仿佛他的芯就是那块可怜的石头，被名为恐惧的酸液一点一滴地腐蚀殆尽。  
在他还不算太长的生命里，蓝白色的飞行者从未体会过现在这般的无助，光学镜和发声器全然损坏，双腿线路瘫痪，无法动弹，左臂也不知所踪。  
相比只身一人被丢在远离母星的的外星岩洞里和眼下不知能修复到何种程度的残破机体，更令他感到恐惧和不安的是似乎已经近在眼前的来自队伍的遗弃。这颗荒凉贫瘠的星球是专门关押博派战犯和俘虏的狂派监狱，而Wreckers此行的任务则是从守卫力量较为薄弱的东南方向攻入监狱内部，解救出三名重要人物。通讯系统的损坏使他无法与队伍取得联系，不过从双向系统另一端的情况来看，大约在两个循环前，任务就已顺利完成。  
感谢普神……他在芯中默念着古老的祈语，他的弟弟还活着，这是现在唯一令他感到些许芯安的事情了。  
不过，他自己怕是没有那么幸运了，一个微不足道的新兵，凭什么值得一群战斗精英冒着生命危险来搜救呢?  
“有时候，在Wreckers的第一天，就是你的最后一天。”  
直到现在，Topspin才对这句整日被老队长挂在嘴边的话有了深刻的体会。  
他仿佛已经看见自己可悲的命运了，能量枯竭，强制下线，火种熄灭后变成一堆破烂的废铁，最终成为这颗荒芜的星球上一阵毫不起眼的浮灰。  
他清楚地记得那些老兵看自己的神情，不屑，嫌恶，夹杂着一丝不易察觉的怜悯和不解。于是，他倍加努力，刻苦训练，时刻渴望证明自己的实力，只是为了不让类似的神情终有一日也浮现在弟弟的脸上，或者至少能推迟这一天的到来。  
为此，从不争强好胜的他入队以来总是冲在最前线，抓住一切机会来表现自我，甚至被戏称为“Wreckers的开路先锋”，就连Twintwist也时常感叹说Topspin入队之后简直变了一个人。  
尽管如此，他依然深感不安，在机体性能和作战能力方面，他们之间的差距不言自明，而Topspin又固执地认为，不够优秀和可靠的自己是无法得到弟弟的信赖与爱的。  
现在，连这份担忧也成了奢望，毕竟死亡将先于弟弟的嫌恶而到来。  
他颤抖着从子空间里取出一块小小的矿石，那是很久很久以前，他们才走下流水线没多久的时候，在学院的宿舍附近捡到的。蓝色和白色的晶体原本紧紧相连，年幼的他费了好大劲才从中间把矿石掰开，把蓝色的部分给了对方，剩下白色的部分留给自己。现在，这块小石头正躺在他的手心，尽管破碎的光镜使他眼前一片黑暗，他依然能隐约感受到一丝掌心里的微弱光亮。  
他叹了口气，收回矿石，缓缓倚靠在冰冷的石壁上，安静地等待最终时刻的来临。  
直到下线前的最后一刻，他都未曾有过激烈的情绪波动，他只是累了，同时又有些许的不甘和遗憾，因为他至死都不敢向他告白，不敢对自己日思夜想的人吐露那份积压已久的，超越了兄弟和朋友关系的感情。

系统上线后，破损的光学镜已被移除，下身线路处于休眠状态，新的左臂接合完毕，定位系统显示他正身处基地的医疗室里。  
“看来……普神现在还不打算收留我……”他在芯中暗自思忖着，尚且完好的音频接收器旁响起了模糊不清的交谈声。  
“真险啊，幸好最后大部队来了，不然咱们几个都得交待在那个泥巴球上了!”  
“是啊，也不知道是哪个欠回炉的渣子，竟然把我们的计划全都报告给虎子了!真的，我当时看见那么多虎子在D1区扎堆儿待着时还以为我在做梦呢!”  
“你说，会不会是那个新来的告的密啊?”  
“那个不要命的愣头青?不太可能吧，我记得他当时又傻乎乎地一个人往前冲，没过多久就被炸飞了!”  
“死了?”  
“这倒没有，也不知道他弟咋想的，愣是一个人把那家伙从山洞里拖回来了，差点没赶上太空桥的开启时间!”  
“嘁，我怀疑就是他干的!我早就觉得那个炉渣有问题了，上次……啊!”  
Topspin还没来得及在芯里为自己辩解，队员的交谈声便在尖叫和一片杂音中消失了。双向系统近来总是如此，知觉与情感的共享能力越来越弱，共享的时间也越来越短。不知过了多久，一阵怒骂在他的音频接收器旁骤然响起，随之而来的是右肩的一阵剧痛。  
“你们两个早就该回炉重造的废渣有什么资格侮辱我哥哥!”  
更多不堪的脏话和咒骂传来，Topspin有点惊讶于自己弟弟的骂人水平竟然进步得如此之快。不过，除了嘴上功夫之外，Twintwist的格斗水平也提高了不少，右肩的痛楚过后，他就再没感受到任何明显的疼痛了。  
“他忠诚，勇敢，进步飞快，比你们这些一天到晚就知道缩在背后对别人指指点点的渣滓强得多!文职出身怎么了?很可笑吗!换作是你们，早就死在新兵营了!你们……”  
双向系统的另一端又一次陷入平静，Topspin在黑暗中焦急地等待着系统的再次连接，又过了许久，医疗室的门被人轻轻推开，随着脚步声的逼近，他的火种也跳得越来越快。  
熟悉的触感和温度从身后传来，来自火种兄弟的温暖遍及全身，阵阵暖流顺着线路涌向同源的火种。  
“哥哥……”Twintwist从后面环住他的腰，轻声唤着，声音里夹杂着慵懒，安芯，歉意，以及一丝撒娇的意味。Topspin在黑暗中摸索着握住了弟弟白色的手，Twintwist则习惯性地给予有力的回握，蓝色和白色的手掌交缠在一起，一如此前的无数个夜晚。  
过了一会儿，Twintwist似乎感受到了来自系统另一端的不安，安慰道:“别担心，医生跟我讲光学镜和发声器修复成功的概率很高的!他们一定能把你修好的!”然而对面的忧虑并无减少，双向系统的存在使他们几乎不可能向对方隐瞒自己的真实情感。  
“嗯……如果真修不好的话，那……”  
Topspin不想再听下去了，他不想亲自听到那在处理器里屡屡自动模拟生成的结果，自己被抛弃的结果。  
“那……我就申请退役吧!”  
嗯?Topspin怀疑自己的音频接收器出了问题。  
“我们离开这里，去……嗯……算了，去哪儿都行，只要是不打仗的地儿就行，在见普神之前，我会一直照顾你的!”  
Twintwist满不在乎的语气让Topspin有一种他们正在讨论晚上吃什么的错觉。  
不……  
Topspin摇摇头，打开内线系统，接通了与Twintwist的私密频道。  
你没必要为了我放弃自己的理想，我不值得你这么做，你还那么年轻……  
“不值得?为什么不值得?你不是也为了我放弃了自己的理想吗?为什么我值得而你不值得?”  
内线的另一边没了讯息，沉默在黑暗而狭小的医疗室里弥漫开来，几乎令人窒息。  
“spin……我……”  
憋不住的人总是Twintwist，一如既往。  
“我……我觉得你变了，你过去不是这样的，自从入队以来，你就像变了个人似的，冲动，暴躁……还有点…阴郁……发生了什么吗?可以跟我说说吗?”  
内线的另一端依旧沉寂。  
“难道……他们说的是真的?连续不断的战争真的让你变成了杀人的机器?我不信……spin……”  
我想要配得上你。  
一条信息突然弹出，随之而来的是铺天盖地向他涌来的信息和漫过双向系统的直抵火种深处的情感浪潮。  
我不想变成只会拖你后腿的累赘和废物。  
我想证明自己当初的决定是正确的，我可以成为值得信赖的兄弟和队员。  
我想保护你，或者至少不给你添麻烦!  
我很害怕……  
害怕你总有一天会嫌弃我，讨厌我，不再需要我，想要摆脱我……

Topspin颤抖着，已经损坏的发声器发出类似哽咽的齿轮摩擦声。走下流水线以来，他从未在弟弟的面前直接表露过自己的恐惧和脆弱。  
Twintwist紧紧地把哥哥搂在怀里，他从未想过自己的兄弟入队以来竟然一直压抑着如此剧烈的情感，甚至连与生俱来的双向系统都没能让他觉察到一分。  
“……我爱你，哥哥。”  
Topspin感觉自己的火种颤了一下。  
“我们是火种同源的兄弟，你就是我的另一半，是我在这个宇宙里唯一的依靠，如果我不爱你，我还能爱谁呢?从小到大，我始终为你感到骄傲，现在也是如此。一个出身学院的绘图员，活着走出了新兵营，加入Wreckers之后完成了每一项任务，而且还算健康地活到了现在，这已经很了不起了!抛开这些，也许你距离成为一名优秀的Wrecker的确还有一段距离，但是这并不妨碍我爱你啊!我爱你，不需要任何附加条件。”  
Topspin久违地感受到来自火种深处的温暖，这种感觉有些奇怪，令他想起了幼生体时代和自己的弟弟挤在一起充电的时光。他迟疑着，发出一条简短的讯息后，就因修复系统的时间设置而不得不下线充电了。  
……  
我也爱你，twist。  
这是Topspin大学毕业以来第一次直言对弟弟的爱。  
Twintwist叹了口气，在确定Topspin已经彻底下线后，小心翼翼地扶着他，让他躺倒在床上，又轻轻地吻了吻他的唇。  
“不过，或许我们对爱的定义稍有不同吧……”  
Twintwist有些落寂地想着，默默卸下自己的钻头，从背后搂着哥哥的腰，沉沉睡去。  
那晚，Twintwist罕见地做了梦。  
梦里，他走下流水线，茫然面对庞大而复杂的组装工厂，预置系统不断警告他现在需要马上找到工作人员和同伴，而黑暗中的工厂空无一人。年幼的他无助又沮丧地蜷缩在流水线旁，不敢动弹，全然停工的工厂里只能听到火种剧烈的跳动声。  
突然，远处传来了脚步声，临近下线边缘的迷迷糊糊的小钻地机猛地惊醒，他下意识地想要逃跑，双腿却因恐惧而僵在原地。  
声音愈来愈近，终于停在了他的面前。  
“你……你是谁?”小钻地机哆哆嗦嗦的，努力让自己发出的声音能被对方理解。  
“Topspin，你呢?”  
“Twintwist…”  
“Twintwist，好了，我记住了，跟我走吧!”  
黑暗中，一只蓝色的手向他伸出。  
Twintwist正犹豫着要不要跟他走，那只蓝色的手却突然抓住了他的手。  
“别害怕，我是你的兄弟，你听，”小小的飞行者握着他的手，引导着放在自己白色的胸口上，“我们的火种跳动的频率是一样的!”  
隔着薄薄的胸甲，同源的火种跃动的频率完全一致，由此产生的火种共鸣使他们自诞生以来第一次对温暖，信赖与爱产生了初始的感知。  
Twintwist摇摇晃晃地站起身，双手紧紧地回握住那只蓝色的手。

Twintwist一直固执地认为，那就是自己坠入爱河的瞬间。

FIN  
我终于搞完了，过去搞CP都是一发结束的爽文，这次不知道为什么删了写写了删的磨磨蹭蹭这么多天才4k，还越改越辣鸡了……原稿也找不到了，算了，就这样吧……

关于标题:  
Saudade，葡萄牙语，有“想念某人和可望而不可及”的意思，这个词让我想到了双箭头暗恋期的T双子……


End file.
